Bloody Mary
by TF298
Summary: Horror Evenings are filled with scary movies. One night Emmett brings a Ouija board. Whose idea is it to do Bloody Mary first? What happens when Alice's visions present in a totally different way? A/H. Better than the summary. My first fic!


Bloody Mary

A\N: I first wrote this story about 15 years ago for a school project. I decided to dust it off and use it for my first fanfic contribution. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. All the glory for that goes to Stephenie Meyer.

"Alice, can you set some more candles on the fireplace and light them please?" Bella called from the kitchen. She was getting some snacks ready for the gang. They were all coming over for a "Horror Evening". They usually do this once a month. Everyone gets together at the girls house, as it's the largest, and they watch a marathon of horror movies.

"Sure thing Bell." Alice replied from the living room.

Bella walked into the living room and set the tray of snacks on the coffee table. She took a glance around the living room and smiled in approval. The lights were all off. Every inch of surface space was covered with candles. Alice liked to go all out with atmosphere. You would think they were having a huge party instead of just the 6 of them. _"Oh well,_ "thought Bella, _"At least it looks scary to go along with the movies."_

The doorbell rang, and Alice went to answer it. Bella called out to Rose. "Rose, come on the guys are here."

Alice opened the door to reveal Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek, and a squeeze. Edward came over to Bella and gave her a small kiss and a hug. Then Emmett boomed in with his hands full yelling "Rosie baby c'mere and give your monkey man a big smooch." Rose was just walking down the hallway at that moment, and ran over to Emmett giving him a kiss and then swatting him on the head. Everyone laughed.

Emmett started placing the bags on the coffee table. He pulled out 2 cases of Coors Light Beer (for the guys) and some Tropical Orange Bacardi Breezers (for the girls). Then he reached into another bag and got the movies. They were in for a real treat tonight. The guys had picked out Shutter Island, Saw VI, and Halloween ii (the remake).

"Finally, the piece de la resistance," Emmett announced with a French accent, "A Ouija board." He moved the tray of snacks and placed the box with the board in the middle of the coffee table.

"Emmett, come on we are not scared little 13 year olds who believe in ghosts anymore." Teased Jasper from the couch. He had settled on one end of the couch stretching out so Alice could lie beside him.

"No way are we doing that tonight." Said Bella firmly. She was cuddled up with Edward on the loveseat. She hated everything to do with the supernatural world. Just the thought of the Ouija board made her shiver.

Rose looked at Emmett. "Grow up Em." She waited for him to sit on the sofa chair and then sat in his lap. "Aw come on babe. You know it would be the perfect way to end our horror night." Whined Emmett.

Alice jumped up and grabbed Shutter Island. "We are so watching this first. I have been waiting to see this." She put the DVD in the player and started the movie. While the previews were playing she passed out a few of the drinks.

There were a few gasps at the jumpy parts, and a scream or two from Bella of course. She was cuddled into Edward as far as she could get, and buried her face in his chest when it became too much. This of course led to lots of laughter from Emmett.

When Shutter Island was over, Emmett jumped up to choose the next movie. "Ok. Now that we had that DiCaprio guy for the girls to drool over, we are watching a good movie. "He said as he put Saw VI in and pressed play.

Bella stayed with her face in Edward's chest for most of the movie. Only looking up every now and then to take sips of her drink. By the end of Saw VI they were running low on the booze, and everyone felt a little tipsy.

"Alright time for the Ouija board" called Emmett. Everyone groaned with Bella being the loudest. But alcohol does lower your inhibitions and make you do things you normally wouldn't. So, they all crowded around the coffee table.

"Ooohh. You know what we should totally do first?" asked Alice bouncing a little from excitement. If we are going to go back and pretend we are 13 again, we should so do Bloody Mary."

"Hmmm. It would totally work here in the living room. The big mirror over the fireplace is perfect so we can all see." Said Emmett. He was happy at the thought of everyone playing along, and then trying the Ouija board.

"Guys. Seriously? Are we really going to mess with all this tonight?" questioned Bella.

"Sure why not? It could be lots of fun." Coaxed Edward. He knew that if he went along with it, then Bella would too.

"Oh, heck why not. Could be fun." Said Jasper.

"Well, Alice since it was your idea, you get to do it." Said Rose.

"Ok." Replied Alice. She stood up from her spot on the floor. Turning around so she could face the mirror, she stood in front of it. Everyone at the table moved a bit so they could see Alice and the mirror.

Alice grinned into the mirror, and started. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." She chanted. Then she held her hand up in front of the mirror.

"Aww. This is crap." Cried Emmett . "This doesn't ..."

Bella's gasp cut him off. When he looked back at the mirror he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Alice's hand was just fine. The reflection in the mirror however was not. The skin was melting off her hand, and leaving behind just bones and small clinging bits of skin. Her face which only a moment ago was happily grinning was doing the same. Her hair was falling off in clumps. The skin was melting down onto her neck, and her eyes were staring back at her from their sockets.

Bella let out a horrifying scream. This finally startled Jasper into action, and he jumped up and turned on the lights. Everyone blinked and looked at the mirror. Alice's hand and head were back to normal. The only difference was her grin was gone.

"Awesome!" boomed Emmett. "Did you guys see that? It was soooo cool!"

"That was not cool Emmett. That was gross, and terrible and scary." Said Bella, who was trying very hard not to freak out. Edward was doing his best to calm her down.

"That was very weird. " said Rose, who was at a loss for words to describe what had happened.

"Ok. Now it's time for the Ouija board." Emmett was already reaching for the box.

"Ali. Are you ok? Sweetie?" called Jasper as he walked toward her. She hadn't moved yet, still staring at the mirror.

"Uhhh? Oh, yeah. I am fine. It was just the candlelight or something."Alice said, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"I really think we should forget the Ouija board and call it a night." Said Jasper. He was a little spooked by the whole thing.

"No it's ok. I am fine really. Let's go ahead and use the Ouija board. We all know Emmett is gonna be pushing it to get a laugh." Said Alice. She said lightly, but it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more so than Jasper.

With a little more coaxing from everyone, Bella sat down to the coffee table. She really didn't want to, but everyone else wanted to, and she didn't want to be a spoilsport.

Everybody placed two fingers on the planchette (the pointer thingy used to point to each letter). Everyone pushed the planchette around a little to warm it up. Of course, Emmett kept pulling it around to spell out dirty words. That helped to break up the tension, and caused everyone to laugh.

"Hello Spirit World." Began Emmett. "Are there any spirits out there who would like to talk to us?" The planchette moved to "Yes".

"Come on Emmett. That was just a little too fast. Could you make it any more obvious that you are pushing it?" said Rose.

"Babe, it's not me. I'm not pushing it." Said Emmett.

"Sure, you're not," grinned Jasper.

"Is Emmett pushing the pointer?" Asked Emmett to the Ouija board. The pointer moved around in circles for 10 seconds or so before moving to "No".

"Riiight" said Edward.

Emmett just let out a little huff and asked another question. "Will Jasper get the promotion at work he wanted?" The pointer moved to "No".

"Sorry man." Grinned Emmett.

"Whatever." Was the only reply from Jasper.

"Will Bella ever stop being clumsy?" Emmett asked next. Once again the pointer moved to "No".

"Emmett." Said Bella in an exasperated tone.

"Now for some real fun." Said Emmett. "Are you a good spirit or an evil one?" The pointer moved in circles before moving to spell "E-V-I-L".

Bella let out a small gasp. "Emmett, so not funny." Warned Edward.

"I am telling you guys, I am not moving it." Said Emmett.

" Well, whoever is, please stop." Pleaded Bella.

"What is your name?" asked Emmett. The pointer slowly spelled out "B-L-O-O-D-Y-M-A-R-Y".

Bella let out a small shriek. "Emmett!"

"I swear it's not me" he said defensively.

"Then whoever it is, stop NOW!" yelled Edward. He was getting mad, because Bella was so scared.

"What do you want?" asked Emmett. The pointer moved around in circles before spelling "A-L-I-C-E"

"Alright Emmett! That is enough! We are done with this!" yelled Jasper.

"Dude I am telling you IT'S NOT ME!" Emmett yelled back.

"Guys. Guys. GUYS!" yelled Alice over them all. They all stopped and looked at her. "I can't take my hands off the pointer." She said in a somewhat hysterical voice.

"Real funny Alice." Said Bella. "You just lift your fingers off like th...Oh My God! Mine won't come off either!" At this everyone tried to pull their fingers off, but some unseen force was pressing down on their fingers keeping them all there.

"A-L-I-C-E-W-I-L-L-D-I-E-T-O-N-I-G-H-T" was spelled out. Bella started sobbing. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the room. It passed over all of them causing them to shiver. It continued around the room. The candles on the fireplace started to tip over. Then there was a loud noise, and they were all thrown away from the coffee table.

Bella screamed, and reached for Edward. The candles caught the carpet on fire. The flames started to lick up the wall. Everyone was shouting and trying to put out the flames. Alice was just standing there, looking at the mirror. It looked as if she was in a trance of some sort. Jasper looked over at her, and wondered what was going on.

They finally decided they had to get out of the house. The flames were getting quickly out of control. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and started for the door.

Jasper made his way over to Alice. "Ali, come one babe, we gotta go." Alice didn't even look at him. Slowly, she lifted her hand up and grinned into the mirror. It was almost the same pose as earlier. Jasper shook her, "Ali. Come on."

Alice's only response was to look at Jasper from the corner of her eyes. She mouthed "I Love You" to him and a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Ali...Wh" A big whooshing noise sounded and then a giant roar. When everyone turned to see what it was, Alice was consumed in flames.

"Alice! NOOO!" screamed Jasper. He was trying to get closer to her to grab her out of the flames.

"Dude, we can't help her. We gotta go." Emmett shouted as he picked up Jasper. Jasper struggled against Emmett. Despite Emmett's strength, he could barely hold onto Jasper. Emmett made his way to the front door. Bella and Rose were already outside. They were huddled together on the sidewalk crying. Edward was waiting in the doorway. When Emmett got close enough, Edward helped hold onto Jasper.

The guys all stopped to look back for a second. The entire living room was up in flames. Alice's reflection could be seen in the mirror. The skin on her hand was melting off. Her hair was falling off in clumps and the skin on her face was melting off onto her neck. Her eyes were staring at the guys from their sockets.

"Alliiiiice! NOOOO! Emmett put me down!" screamed Jasper as Emmett and Edward pulled him through the door.

They made it to the sidewalk just before the house started to cave in. Someone had called a fire truck and they could hear its siren coming down the street. Bella and Rose were still crying, as Emmett and Edward tried to keep a hold of Jasper. They knew that if they let him go, he was going to make a run for it.

********************The Next Day********************

Bella woke up with a gasp. "Alice" she screamed. Edward was right there to comfort her. He put his arm around her and made soothing noises to her.

After a while she calmed down a little. She asked where Rose and the others were. Edward led her to his living room while explaining that Jasper was still under sedation. Rose was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She turned her bloodshot towards Bella. They both sobbed and Bella ran to her. They clung to each other as if to make sure they were both there.

Emmett walked into the room, with a tray of coffee mugs. Edward sat next to Bella on the couch, while Emmett sat on the arm of the couch next to Rose. Out of habit, he reached for the remote control for the TV. When he turned it on, the channel was tuned into the news.

"Police are investigating a mysterious fire which took the life of Mary Alice Brandon last night. The other 5 people in the house made it out safely. The police are puzzled over one strange thing. On a pile of ashes where the coffee table should have been, was a Ouija board. It was untouched and looked brand new."

The End

Well, that's it for my first fic. Thanks for taking the time to read it.


End file.
